If Axel's Plan Worked
by ShinyKeysXIII
Summary: What if Axel's plan in Kingdom Hearts 2 to turn Sora into a heartless and get Roxas back worked? How would the organization react to this and, would Axel achieve what he really wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hello kingdom hearts fans! This is my first fanfiction ever and I am very excited to be able to write this! The idea for this fanfic is if Axel's plan in KH2 to turn Sora into a heartless worked. This picks up in the middle of KH2 when Axel kidnaps Kairi. Note that I used both the cut scene in the game and the KH2 manga to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Kingdom hearts, it would be awesome if I did, but I don't. Everything belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

Chapter One:

Kairi stood alone on the beach staring at the ocean, watching the waves grow bigger, then disappear as they fell on the shoreline. _Sora, I am waiting for your reply… still waiting..._ she thought. She sucked in a long breath and then let it out.

"Maybe… maybe waiting isn't good enough." Kairi thought aloud this time.

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream don't wait, act!" The voice echoed around Kairi, it seemed to come from everywhere. She looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, a black hole in the air opened up in front of her, like a portal. A man stepped out of it and continued to talk as the portal closed behind him.

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" He said. This man looked really weird to Kairi, he had bright red hair that stuck out in the back, and he was wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, more confused than worried.

"Axel," he replied, "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" He reached his arm out to Kairi as he said this.

"Sora?" Kairi said, questioning. It was silent for a moment, Kairi wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to see Sora more than anything, but she couldn't trust this man… could she?

Suddenly Kairi found herself surrounded by a bunch of white creatures and interrupted her thoughts.

"We've got something in common, Kairi, you and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already!" Axel said.

The dusks started to move closer and closer towards Kairi, forcing her to inch closer to Axel.

"You're not acting very friendly," Kairi said, still slowly getting closer to Axel.

"Maybe not," he allowed. "Here, let me make it up to you." Axel lifted his hand and created a dark corridor using his other hand to grab Kairi's wrist.

"Wha- Hey!" Kairi said, as she started to get pulled towards the dark corridor. "Let go of me!" Kairi yelled, "Let go!" She tried to resist and stay in place, but she just ended up getting dragged on the rough sand. She even tried to kick his legs so that he would fall down, but with the way she was being dragged she couldn't do it. The small, fragile girl was engulfed by the corridor.

Even though Kairi and Axel where already in the corridor, Kairi continued to struggle; she didn't appreciate being dragged around like some sort of rag doll.

"Let go!" Kairi said, and to her surprise, Axel did as he was told and freed her wrist from his grasp. Kairi considered running for a second, but then she quickly decided against it. She had no idea where she was; all she could see was a blue, white and grey mist and a few odd looking symbols. And more than that, Axel mentioned going to see Sora earlier. Seeing Sora! Kairi wanted that more than anything in the world. Maybe this strange man with the spikey red hair really could help her find him.

Kairi was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that Axel was no longer walking next to her, but was far ahead of her, and quickly getting even farther.

"Hey! Wait up! You're walking too quickly!" Kairi yelled as she ran ahead. Even though she didn't like or trust Axel, the last thing she wanted to do was get lost.

"I don't know if I mentioned this, but I am being chased by people, if I slow down I will get caught, and if that happens, well, I don't know what they'll do with you," Axel said.

Kairi growled. "How dare you say that after kidnapping me!" she said.

Axel paused for a minute and looked at Kairi. He almost seemed to be examining her.

"So, you really are a princess," Axel said still looking down at the young girl. Her face grew confused, so Axel gave her an explanation. "Even in the path of darkness nothing happens to you. An average person would have become a heartless."

"But aren't you fine?" Kairi asked.

Axel had expected that question and he responded quickly.

"It's because of this coat," he said. "If I didn't wear this, I would disintegrate and disappear… and before I disappear, I have something I must do, and I plan to have you help me.

Kairi froze at this, she didn't expect to get all of this information from Axel. _Maybe he isn't that bad, after all, it sounds like he just needs help,_ Kairi thought to herself.

"You don't have to use this kind of method to ask people for help!" Kairi said. "There's no need to kidnap," she said, a little quieter. "What do you need my help in?"

Axel didn't respond, he just continued to walk forwards.

"Axel? Come on, what is it?" Kairi asked, curiously.

"I… I only want to find my best friend," Axel said quietly, and he stopped walking.

 _I always feel a pain stabbing at my chest, in my memories I have never felt like this before. What sort of feelings should I express at a time like this? Is it sorrow? Rage? Regret? I wouldn't know… because… I don't have a heart._

"I only wanted to find my best friend," Axel repeated slowly, testing the words and the emotions that went with them. "That's why…"

Kairi was shocked that she was starting to feel bad for someone who just kidnapped her, but she couldn't help it. After all, she could relate.

"Axel… it seems that I have misjudged you." Kairi said. "It seems our goals are the same after all."

"Didn't I already tell you that on the island?" Axel asked, confident that he did say that they were similar for missing their friends then.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

Axel sighed, and after that it was silent as the two continued to walk forwards in the corridor.

"Hey, Axel, what's the name of your friend?" Kairi asked.

"His name is Roxas" Axel answered.

Kairi stopped walking. _Roxas… where have I heard that name before? It's so familiar,_ she thought.

"What is it?" Axel asked, confused and in a bit of a hurry. If they kept stopping like this the Organization was sure to catch up to him!

"Your friend, Roxas, I've met him before!" Kairi said. "It was that time that I fainted… in a white room I heard Roxas voice. I didn't see him in person though… it felt like we were speaking through our hearts. He said that he'd seen me in his dreams… but why? He even knows about me, Riku and him making the raft…" Kairi looked up at Axel like she was expecting him to give an answer, which was funny, because Axel had one.

"It's because Roxas is Sora's nobody," Axel answered. "He must've seen Sora's memories, because he himself didn't have any memories of his own."

"Nobody? What's that?" Kairi asked.

Axel remembered what the organization members told them of their existence. _We are nobodies… whenever a person loses their heart they give birth to an empty shell… and without these "deceiving" hearts we're able to directly proceed with our goals without interference from our emotions._

Kairi was still waiting patiently for the answer to her question, but Axel didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain what a nobody was to her, he wasn't even sure if he fully knew what they were himself.

"Nobodies… I also wonder what they are" Axel said slowly, "but it doesn't really matter."

Kairi looked up at him, her eyes were full of interest and curiosity.

"No… I think it does matter," she replied, hoping that she could get some more information, or at least help Axel.

Axel looked down at the small, fragile red head, and realized that she had been caring and kind this whole time. It made him feel guilty about what he was going to do next, but he pushed those emotions aside, because nobodies can't feel anything anyways, right?

"Let's just keep going," Axel said, a bit roughly, turning quickly to keep walking.

Kairi wanted to respond, but she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. The rest of the time in the corridor was uneventful, Kairi and Axel walked through the corridor, Kairi almost jogging to keep up with Axel's quick pace, until they reached the end.

Kairi soon noticed a small light in the distance, and as they walked further the bigger it got until they were right in front of it.

"What is that light?" Kairi asked Axel, a hint of worry in her voice.

"That is our destination, Twilight Town," Axel replied.

"Twilight Town?" Kairi wondered, but instead of getting clarification from Axel like she expected, he grabbed her wrist and led her into the light. They both disappeared into the light, and were no longer in the corridor of darkness.

Axel and Kairi both walked out onto the pavement at the Station Plaza. Kairi was about to complain about Axel still holding her wrist, but he let go of it before she could say anything.

Kairi looked up at Axel and noticed that he seemed to be watching something. She followed his eyes and looked up to see a giant clock tower. She stared up at it for a few seconds, admiring its beauty, before she looked back at Axel.

Kairi was about to open her mouth to ask where they were and hopefully get more information than 'Twilight Town' but Axel started to speak before her.

"Kairi," he said getting the red heads attention.

"Yes?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi… I am sorry." Axel said, and without another word he raised he arm in the air, and Kairi was on the pavement, unconscious.

"Our goals are the same?" Axel quoted Kairi aloud, a sneer in his voice. "No, Kairi. Our goals are not the same at all."

Authors Note:

From now on everything will be my own ideas, meaning I won't use scenes already in the game. I hope you liked it. The second chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Thank you those who read this and shout out to tuckeyhunger99 for my first review! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I was gone for a week because of summer plans and couldn't use any electronics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (Duh)

Chapter Two:

Axel looked down at the small girl lying unconscious on the pavement. Axel didn't really want to hurt Kairi, but he had to in order to lure Sora here. He gently picked her up and leaned her up against the station wall. _She looks so peaceful,_ he thought. _Like she has no idea that something is wrong._

Axel sighed as he looked up to the clock tower that he and his best friend used to spend their afternoons.

"All right" Axel said, "time to wait" Axel thought aloud as he formed a dark corridor to the top of the clock tower. There he would wait for Sora to come. Little did he know that three curious friends had been watching him from the back alleyway.

In the realms between Sora along with Donald and Goofy where flying in their gummy ship looking for the world they needed to visit next.

"Sora!"

Sora looked down to find Chip and Dale jumping up and down on the screen, trying to get this attention.

"Sora! Look!" Chip called as he slowed his jumping to a stop. "Twilight Town doesn't have that weird darkness surrounding it anymore! It looks like you can go there again!"

Sora flashed one of his famous smiles and looked over to Donald and Goofy.

"Hmmmm, what do you guy's think? You wanna head over to Twilight Town and check up on the gang?"

"Sure" Goofy replied "we did promise that we would come back to visit."

"Yeah!" Donald agreed as he nodded his head

Sora smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and then turned the gummy ship towards the Twilight world and sped off.

Sora, Donald and Goofy landed in the sandlot of twilight town. No one was there except for Seifer and his gang who were practicing for their next struggle match. Not interested in picking a fight, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked over to the Back ally and then entered the usual spot. Sora was a little surprised to not see Hayner, Pence and Olette eating ice cream and cracking jokes here like they always seem to do. He shrugged it off, they probably do have other things to do (even though it never seemed like that). Sora was about to leave the usual spot when all of the sudden Hayner, Pence and Olette came bursting in, knocking Sora onto the ground.

"Sora!" Oltette called, surprised. Hayner, Olette and Pence's hands were on their knees, breathing heavily.

"Hey guys" Sora said getting up off of the ground. "Why do you all look so exhausted?"

"No time to explain" Hayner said grabbing Sora's arm. "Come on, we have to go"

"Hang on Hayner" Olette interfered, "He at least deserves an explanation"

"What's going on?" Donald asked, confused.

"We just saw a girl get knocked out by a man in a black cloak!" Pence yelled, still a little out of breath. Sora, Donald and Goofy all shared the same shocked expressions.

"The organization!" Goofy cried

"We ran back as fast as we could to get weapons but, now you are here" Pence further explained.

Sora looked over to a pile in the corner of the room. In it there was a small pile of sports gear such as baseball bats, tennis rackets, and golf clubs. He figured these were the "weapons" that pence meant.

"Where is the girl?" Sora asked a bit frantic. _'This girl must be important if the organization wants something to do with her'_

"Station plaza" Hayner said, and with that information Sora took off, running to station plaza as fast as possible. _'I hope I can get there before the organization does anything'_

Sora was the first one to make it to the station plaza and he immediately summoned his keyblade, ready for anything, but when he didn't see anything he put his keyblade down. He looked around, admiring the orange glow that the sunset creates but he soon snapped back into reality when he herd Donald and Goofy run up behind him.

"Are we sure this is the place?" Donald asked, noticing the lack of organization members.

"Pretty sure Donald" Goofy replied, "do ya think we're too late?"

As Donald and Goofy were discussing this Sora noticed a familiar red color near the station. _'Is that the girl?' 'Was she there before?' "Is she ok?' 'Why does she seem so familiar?'_ Many questions raced through Sora's head as he started walking towards the station.

Donald and Goofy where still talking when they noticed Sora walking away.

Sora could hear Donald and Goofy shouting his name, trying to get his attention, but, all Sora could focus on was the red-headed girl in front of him. As he moved closer realization hit him like a brick.

Kairi

Sora called her name, hoping that maybe she would respond, but his hopes were proven futile when Kairi didn't reply.

Sora started to run towards his childhood friend, desperate to make sure she was ok. His heart was pounding against his chest as he got closer and closer to her limp body and when he was only a couple more steps in front of her, BOOM.

"What!" Sora said turning around and summoning his Keyblade wanting to make sure that no harm was brought to Kairi. When he turned he discovered that there was a wall of fire around himself.

"Hello" an unknown voice said next to Sora.

"ack" Sora tuned away and looked at his enemy.

Authors note:

To anyone who was giving this story attention I am really really sorry for not updating in a while. Sumer has been a lot busier that I thought but I will keep trying to write whenever I can. I am sorry that this chapter is short but I figured posting something was better than nothing. So anyways, thank you to the people reading this and I will try and post again as soon as possible.


End file.
